A device to device (device to device, D2D for short below) communication technology may realize services and data applications of a local ad-hoc network and short-distance communication.
In order to improve the utilization rate of frequency spectra, a D2D system and a cellular system share a same resource. When a D2D terminal in the D2D system is connected to the cellular system, it should follow time and time slot of the cellular system. The D2D system may support services such as information sharing, games, social services, mobile advertising and the like.
In the prior art, the D2D terminal in the D2D system independently performs communication matching with other D2D terminal(s) by using its own perceptive function according to a perceived result, which does not need control and allocation of an evolved packet core (Evolved Packet Core, EPC for short below)/evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network (Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network, E-UTRAN for short below), and is not authenticated and authorized by an operator network, and thus is not favorable for reasonable allocation of resources and secure operation of networks.